


nothing is heavy to those who have wings

by moonwaltz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: Jika Sasuke adalah badai, maka pemuda itu pastilah angin pendamai / [#SasuSaiLIFE: koma, morning]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
> .  
> [#SasuSaiLIFE: koma, morning]
> 
> morning di sini lebih menekankan ke awalan/permulaan.

Sasuke menemukan pemuda itu pertama kali di antara rak-rak buku berlabel sains terapan, tepat ketika kemarahan di dalam dirinya nyaris menyublim lewat lengan-lengan yang hendak menghancurkan apa saja di sekitar. Jika Sasuke adalah badai, maka pemuda itu pastilah angin pendamai; yang bergerak perlahan, menyusup di antara kekacauan, lantas menetralisir tekanannya—melenyapkan badainya.

Ia mungkin kehilangan inersianya ketika, tatapan datar yang si pemuda berikan menembus jarak mereka, menghakiminya diam-diam di dalam kesunyian perpustakaan dan rerintik hujan. Seharusnya ia murka, saat lengannya yang berusaha menjangkau barisan buku ditarik paksa. Tetapi sensasi dingin yang merambat dari kulit mereka yang bersentuhan justru membuatnya lupa. Pada serat-serat bajunya yang basah ditimpa hujan di luar, pada atmosfir rumahnya yang kian menyerupai neraka, bahkan pada amarah yang kurang dari sejam lalu berhasil mengendalikannya.

“Buku ini bukan propertimu, kau tak boleh merusaknya.”

 _Memang tidak, memang bukan;_ Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab demikian kalau saja otaknya yang masih memproses kejadian itu tidak membuat lidahnya kelu. Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk mengaktifkan lagi kendali pada setiap anggota tubuhnya.

“Jadi jika aku sudah memilikinya, aku boleh merusaknya?”

Mungkin pemuda itu pikir perkataannya barusan adalah lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah ia dengar, karena setelahnya ia melepaskan begitu saja tangan yang mencengkeram lengan Sasuke, kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke tidak sadar, tetapi hari itu, _badai_ nya lenyap sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sai mendengar gemuruh kecil di sudut langit disusul suara ketuk-ketuk ketika hujan menyapa jendela perpustakaan yang menjadi tempatnya untuk sementara waktu bersemayam. Ia putuskan untuk menjauhi bingkai jendela, menggerakkan kaki di antara rak-rak yang berjejer bagai pilar, sembari memilih salah satu buku—apa saja, apa saja, agar pikirannya teralihkan dari bunyi guyuran hujan di luar.

Karena jika ia lengah barang sebentar saja, hujan akan memerangkapnya dalam nostalgia; menjebaknya kembali pada ingatan tentang tubuh kecilnya yang tak berdaya, napasnya yang dikalahkan aliran air, serta rasa sakit yang berdenyut di setiap luka yang masih terbuka. Karena kalau ia lengah, hujan selalu berhasil memutar ulang satu episode dalam hidupnya yang tak pernah berhasil ia singkirkan.

Tetapi mungkin Sai salah. Bukan hanya hujan yang mampu mengundang ingatan itu untuk kembali datang.

Ia menemukannya; mata obsidian yang dipenuhi amarah dan kebencian, di antara rak-rak buku berlabel sains terapan. Mata itu memang tidak melihat ke arahnya, tetapi Sai bisa merasakan setiap alarm pada tubuhnya menyala, seolah memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Satu peringatan Sai lontarkan ketika lengannya berhasil ia tarik dan mata mereka bersitatap dalam beberapa detik.

_Jadi jika aku sudah memilikinya, aku boleh merusaknya?_

Ia tidak menemukan amarah pada dirinya, atau pada kedua bola mata yang kini menatapnya. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk pergi, menjauh dan pergi, tidak ingin terlibat dengan pemuda asing itu lagi-

walau ketika di kali kedua mereka kembali berjumpa, ketika ia duduk di hadapannya sambil mengamati koran yang berada di genggaman, Sai tak mampu memerintahkan otaknya untuk membenci kehadiran pemuda itu sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak seharusnya datang (ia tahu bencana macam apa yang bisa saja ia timbulkan). Nyatanya ia tetap datang.

Bukan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang menjelma badai, ia sedang tidak butuh itu. Ia bisa melakukannya kapan saja jika ia mau dan bukan di sini, tentu saja. Di tempat ini tidak ada yang berhak merasakan kepalan tinjunya, atau amarahnya, atau badainya.

Ia datang untuk menyaksikan lagi sepasang bola mata yang kini hanya tertuju padanya, untuk jemari pucat yang kini menggenggam buku bertajuk pipa kalor dan perpindahan panas dan segala sesuatu yang suatu kali pernah ia pahami. Ia datang untuk si pemuda, yang kini duduk di hadapannya sembari memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Atau tidak.

Ia tersenyum (bukan padanya, ia tersenyum pada siapapun yang baru saja melangkah melewati mereka berdua).

Sasuke pikir ia akan menyukai senyum itu. Nyatanya tidak. Sasuke tidak menyukai cangkang kosong tanpa substansi, dan tidak, tidak, tidak, ia tidak menyukai senyum artifisial itu sama sekali, sebab untuk dua puluh tahun hidupnya di dunia ini, nama Uchiha serupa mantra yang membuat nyaris segala entitas menyambutnya dengan senyum itu. Ia sudah terlalu hapal bagaimana bentuk senyum palsu yang dilengkungkan orang-orang.

Lagipula, bukan tempatnya juga untuk kecewa terhadap segala sesuatu yang pemuda itu punya; sudah jelas, bukan? Mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

Ia berhenti menatap pemuda yang sekarang menarik senyum palsunya lantas menekuni korannya kembali.

Setelahnya, Sasuke pikir ia menyesal. Bukan hanya untuk datang ke tempat ini, bukan hanya untuk menjumpai pemuda itu lagi; ia menyesal karena terlalu mudah percaya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Pada koran yang ia pegang, ia melihat sebaris nama ayahnya, dan nama wanita yang bukan ibunya, dan detil yang tak ingin ia ketahui—kemudian Sasuke dapati badainya datang kembali.

.

.

.

Sai selalu merasa beruntung jika hujan tidak turun.

Ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di perpustakaan, menunggu dengan cemas dan melantunkan doa supaya hujan cepat reda.

Sai selalu merasa beruntung jika hujan tidak turun. Kecuali sekarang, ketika yang ditunggunya di perpustakaan bukan hanya hujan yang mereda, atau gemuruh yang sirna. Ia menunggu _badai_ datang, melalui pintu yang tak terduga-duga, kemudian mengacaukan sistemnya dan ia tak perlu duduk termenung di balik buku-buku yang menjemukan hanya untuk melupakan kenyataan dan masa lalunya tentang hujan.

Ia menunggu, tetapi _badai_ itu tidak juga datang.

Sebelum senja lenyap oleh malam, Sai melongok melalui punggungnya, mencari di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang, kemudian menghela napas berat ketika tak dapat menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sai pulang bukan hanya karena hujan sudah reda.

Tetapi nasib senang sekali mempermainkannya. Di salah satu gang buntu yang remang, yang biasanya ia lewati begitu saja tanpa banyak memperhatikan, ia temukan badainya mengamuk kencang.

Atau diamuk? Ia tidak yakin, sebab penerangan sangat minim dan ia tak ingin melihat terlalu dekat.

Awalnya ia ingin menuruti akal sehatnya, pergi dari situ tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia ingin melakukannya, seandainya ia tidak mendengar bunyi berdebam keras, dan kelontang besi, dan ia tahu _badai_ itu tak mampu melawan lagi.

“Polisi! Ada perkelahian di sini!” suaranya terdengar lantang, seperti bukan ia yang mengucapkan, dan ia memang tidak benar-benar merasa telah mengucapkannya. Mulutnya seolah berteriak sendiri, mengkhianati akal sehatnya yang mati-matian menyuruhnya segera pergi.

Bunyi kelontang sekali lagi, lalu bunyi langkah kaki yang cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan lokasi, hingga senyap sama sekali, baru bunyi desahan napas leganya yang mengisi.

“Bukan berarti karena tubuh ini milikmu kau bisa merusaknya juga.”

Ia hanya mendengar suara napas yang memburu dari pemuda yang ia bantu berdiri itu dan mendudukkannya di bangku taman yang sepi.

“Kau senang sekali mengamuk, ya.”

“Apa pedulimu?”

Sai tidak tahu untuk alasan apa, tetapi ia tertawa mendengar jawaban itu diucapkan olehnya. Tetapi, lebih dari itu semua, Sai tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sangat lega-

hingga bunyi gemuruh datang bersama tetesan hujan yang turun semakin kencang.

Hujan tidak membasahi mereka karena bangku itu terlindungi kanopi, namun kaki Sai melemah hanya sekadar untuk berdiri. Ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di dadanya, kepalanya berputar, lehernya tercekik oleh tangan-tangan tak kasatmata. Ia berteriak maaf, maaf, maaf, pada sosok yang tak ada  di sana.

“Hei, kau kenapa?”

Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapannya, mencari tahu apa yang salah, apakah ia salah, apakah hujan ini yang salah; tak ada yang salah, kalau bukan Sai yang salah.

Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia hanya terus mengucap _maaf, Ibu_ untuk setiap hujan yang menghujam atap di atas mereka. Mimpi buruknya datang, dan ia hilang kendali. Ia hilang kendali. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit ini. Ia ingin mati—

“Sekarang sudah tak apa-apa?”

Pemuda itu membungkus tubuh dan kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ yang ia punya, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada telinga Sai; berusaha mengusir suara-suara hujan, mengusir pergi mimpi-mimpi terburuknya, kenangan-kenangan terkutuknya.

Sai tidak melihat gelap pada mata itu, atau pada rambut itu, atau pada langit di malam hari yang tertutup mendung. Ia melihat cahaya bundar-bundar, yang indah, seperti melihat melalui kaleidoskop, tetapi yang ini bukan hanya permainan optik biasa. Ia melihat cahaya yang menjanjikan lebih dari sekadar harapan.

Tangannya menjangkau kedua telinganya, menggenggam erat-erat tangan yang masih melindunginya dengan setia di sana seraya berbisik, “ya, sudah tak apa-apa.”

.

.

.

Badainya lenyap tadi malam, bersama suara bisikan yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Seharusnya ia tidak pulang, karena badai itu kembali datang; tersulut oleh sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, bersiap untuk melemparkannya dengan api amarah. Tetapi sedikit pun Sasuke tidak takut. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, bersiap untuk melepaskan badainya. Tepat pada wajah sang ayah.

Ia tidak menyesal, ketika ultimatum terakhir diberikan padanya. Sedari awal ia memang tidak ingin tinggal di rumah itu, ia tidak ingin bernapas dari oksigen yang sama dengan ayah dan istri barunya.

Oh tentu ia tidak menyesal ketika mendapati pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk di bangku taman sembari memeluk _hoodie_ -nya yang terlihat lebih bersih.

Ia tidak akan menyesal.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**[** _omake_ **]**

 

Cangkir di lengannya terasa hangat, hangat hingga sampai ke hatinya. Sai menyesap tehnya lagi, dan lagi, matanya sekali-kali mencari mata lawan bicaranya yang lebih tertarik pada buku yang ia pinjam darinya barusan.

“Kau tidak bertanya soal semalam?”

“Kau ingin cerita?”

Sai memainkan cangkirnya yang separuh kosong, atau separuh terisi—sama saja, meletakkannya di atas meja, memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab.

“Hanya trauma masa kecil saja.”

Si pemuda, Sasuke namanya kalau ia tidak salah, mendengus kecil dan berujar, “masa kecilmu pasti berat sekali.”

Ia tidak merasa tersinggung, ia menjawab diiringi senyum, “ya.”

Sasuke ikut meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, memperhatikannya melalui cangkir yang ia minum isinya.

“Kau sendiri? Kenapa diiusir dari rumah?”

Bunyi tuk saat cangkirnya mendarat, “hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada ayahku yang sialan.”

“Kau memukul ayahmu sendiri?”

Ia menyeringai, sebagian untuk menggoda lawan bicaranya, “justru karena dia ayah _ku_ , _milikku,_ aku punya hak untuk _merusaknya_ , bukan?”

Sai tertawa keras, keras sekali. Ia sudah lama tidak tertawa sekeras ini, pun ia tidak menyangka tawanya barusan telah memikat hati pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya; pemuda yang selama ini tak menyangka bahwa Sai bisa melengkungkan senyum paling tulusnya.

Ia berhenti tertawa, tetapi jejak senyumnya masih tersisa di sana. Kemudian, mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak diduga oleh bungsu Uchiha.

“Kau sudah memiliki hatiku, lantas kau ingin merusaknya juga?”

Sasuke kehilangan inersianya lagi, ketika angin pendamainya bergerak perlahan, menyusup di antara kekacauan, namun ia tidak melenyapkan badainya—ia justru mencipta badai yang sama sekali berbeda.

“Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.”

**.**

**THE END.**


End file.
